


No Tears

by Stormy_Skies7781



Category: Westlife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Skies7781/pseuds/Stormy_Skies7781
Summary: It's the last show of their final tour and Nicky is feeling the effects of realizing that is the last time he'll step onto stage with the men those three Country Boys have grown into...there is one person backstage that helps to calm him down and to tell them that he shouldn't be sad.DRABBLE.





	No Tears

85,000 people were chanting for them. These four guys who for the last 14 years had been up on that stage and sung their hearts out. 11 albums and several more number 1 singles and they were bringing it to a close. He had tears in his eyes as he listened to the crowd for a moment more. He turned at the hand on his shoulder. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a simple braid and her blue eyes shone with the love he’d received from her since they met.

“You ok?” she asked. He smiled at her and glanced over his shoulder to the stage and she chuckled.

“Listen to them, Aya. They are the reason I did this.” He said.

“I know, and they are out there right now, waiting on you and the other three idiots to go out there and sing your hearts out. Just like you’ve done all those times before.” He gave her a mirthless laugh thick with emotion, knowing this would be the last time he stepped out on the stage with Kian, Mark and Shane. He could recall all the times he’d turned to Georgina for the comfort before a show. She would be there backstage but after a rather nasty fight they’d decided to spend some time apart…meaning for now he was single and available. And Ayali was his support and comfort right now.

“Do you really think we can do this one last time?” He asked.

“Think of it this way…this is your umpteenth show. You know those fans are out there to see Westlife preform. You can do this Nicky. I know you can.” She said. He gave her another small smile and blinked as tears started to roll down his cheeks and she grinned pulling him to her for a hug. She patted his back softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

She brushed away his tears with her thumbs. She gave him a small smile and got one in reply. She always knew how to make him feel better.

“No tears. This is your farewell. No tears. It’s going to be a brilliant show. Think about it. 85,000 people singing your songs. Singing your lyrics. This is how it’s supposed to be.” He gave her answer smile this one a little watery.

“You always know what to say at the time. A way with words.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek again and hugged him.

“You’ll do great. You always do.” She told him. Just then the cheering reached fever pitch and Nicky turned to see Shane and Mark on the other side of the stage, Kian came up behind him and after giving Ayali and smile, slapped Nicky on the back before they finally made it to begin their final performance as Westlife. And Ayali couldn’t be prouder of the boys she’d watched grow up before her very eyes.


End file.
